Primera vez
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Y ahí, se encontraban ambos queriendo experimentar algo nuevo. Momo sólo movía sus manos nerviosa con un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas, Katsuki solo veía decidido a la chica en esos momentos.En cualquier momento, descubrirían lo mal que lo hacían o buscarían alguna forma de descubrir como continuar.


_Primera vez._

 _One-shot._

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de BNHA no me pertenecen, esto es solo un fic y ya.

 **Dedicado:** Tsukiniro, te quiero bb.

 **Pareja:** BakuMomo o KatsuMomo.

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

Ambos son inexpertos en el tema, Momo sabía que pasar a la idea de comenzar algo tan inesperado como eso, no era algo dichoso o era inapropiado. Sus manos temblaban al estar en aquella situación, sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora y sus emociones sobresalirse de su pecho. Dichoso era el momento cuando llegaron a esa parte, la mirada del contrario se posaba sobre ella como si analizara sus movimientos, clavándose sobre ella, deslumbrándose ante sus torpes movimientos.

—B-Bakugou-kun, esto es malo —dijo Momo aún con la mirada perturbada ante esos sentimientos que flotaban dentro de su ser—. N-no debemos, por el momento solo tenemos que detenernos

—Tsk, ¿Qué esperas? Una maldita invitación para que te detengas —contesto Katsuki chasqueando la lengua—. Recuerda que tú empezaste, maldita

Soltó un leve suspiro, aun sin saber que responder y su mente nublada por la sensación tan llegadora en su ser. La sonrisa de Katsuki demostraba el control que tenía, esa situación se había originado con una leve interpretación de cosas, nadie podía juzgarlos, eran solo dos adolescentes que querían descubrir más allá de esa atracción mezclada de los sentimientos tan pequeños que iban presentando.

Prestaron atención al pequeño intercambio de suaves besos, los cuales fluían pasando a ser demandantes, un encuentro donde sus lenguas buscaban el coque de ambas y se separaban al momento de que la falta de aire se hacía presente. Los pómulos sonrosados, el pecho de ambos que bajaba y subía, la mirada perdida que era semejante a sus delirios que tenían ambos; se volvía de manera única mientras, las manos nerviosas de Yaoyorozu desabrochaba la camisa del uniforme de Katsuki.

— ¿Quién iba a pensar que la señorita era una pervertida? —Río divertido, Katsuki estaba esperando otro torpe movimiento de la contraria—. Y, aunque no lo creas, se volvió entretenido verte de esta forma

—Tú forma de expresarte, se vuelve tan inapropiada —contesto Momo un tanto molesta— e igual, nunca creí que terminaría de esta forma, mucho menos contigo

—Creías que iba a ser tu estúpido príncipe azul, ni la puta fantasía te complacerá —hablo Katsuki

Las expresiones de ambos en ese momento, podían definirse de la manera más sencilla, solo dos adolescentes que intentaban aprender de cada locura que crecía en esos momentos, intentando realizar algo como si fuera una clase aprendida durante el día, diferenciando que sus pensamientos a su vez que eran distintos, varios eran tan idénticos.

El intercambio de ideas comenzaba en ese instante, en el momento exacto que Yaoyorozu con movimientos un tanto torpes había logrado desabrochar la camisa del contrario, la playera color negra guardaba aquel trabajado tórax. Las amplias manos de Bakugou rodearon la cintura de la chica, acercando su cuerpo al suyo y sus labios se posaron en el cuello de esta, donde dejaba un pequeño camino de caricias, dejando al final leves estigmas que con el tiempo; los colores tornarían rojizos para que después, terminaran cambiando a una tonalidad morada y al momento allegado, desapareciera por completo.

De la boca de ella solo leves suspiros salían, con pequeños desplazamientos, sus delicados dedos llegaron a colarse por debajo de su playera; delineaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de este subiendo lentamente aquella prenda que ahora tanto molestaba. Dejo salir un leve quejido cuando un ardiente dolor invadió su cuerpo y sus ojos solo apreciaban, la perfecta dentadura que había quedado marcada en su piel.

Las palabras que intentaban salir de sus labios, todas fueron calladas por los labios del contrario, un beso demandante, donde su cuerpo se estremecía bajo las manos hábiles de Katsuki, las cuales descendían mientras iban desabotonando la camisa de la contraria. La atención fue dada cuando de sus labios salieron pequeños gemidos, las manos de Bakugou estaban incitadas a estrujar, los pechos de la vicepresidenta de la clase.

En cualquier momento, se desato cada una de las sensaciones que terminaron golpeando a ambos, cegados por la intensa lujuria y cada uno de esos sentimientos tan acusadores, creían que iban a perderse en un laberinto, sin encontrar ninguna salida que les ayudara a regresar. Suspiros, gemidos y pequeños jadeos que salían de los labios de la azabache, que hasta esos momentos cargo con su coleta, presentándose ahora una visión de ella con su cabello suelto cayendo por los costados.

—E-esto está mal —logro pronunciar Momo entre los besos que seguían—. No deberíamos…

—Cállate una maldita vez, arruinas el puto momento —contesto Katsuki, una vez que la dejo caer sobre el colchón de aquella cama

Las caricias siguieron sin detenerse, la ropa fue sobrando y ambas pieles iban siendo expuestas ante cada movimiento que hacían ambos. Los besos que fueron repartidos en ambas pieles, las pequeñas marcas de dientes en partes estratégicas que dejaba Katsuki, los suspiros mezclados junto a los gemidos que soltaba Momo de sus labios; todo parecía mezclarse en armonía sin detenerse hasta un punto determinado. Katsuki se encontró de un momento a otro, lamiendo aquellos botones rosados mientras que con su pelvis marcaba pequeños vaivenes que golpeaban la zona intima de la contraria, aún con la ropa interior de por medio, se sentían desfallecer en el momento.

La última prenda fue retirada, los dos se observaron desesperados ante ello y sus miradas solo buscaban la del contrario de alguna forma.

—B-Bakugou-kun… creo que debes detenerte —insistió Momo sintiendo un poco de temor

—Tsk, cállate dije —contesto Katsuki—. Tú fuiste la que me cito, asi que deja de insistir en estupideces

Ambos eran inexpertos, aún asi sabían que debían tener cuidado con aquello y habían llegado a preparar algunas cosas, Katsuki intento no desesperarse al abrir el pequeño paquetito plateado con el condón, Momo solo cubría su pecho volteando a ver a otro lado un tanto avergonzada y al final, termino ayudando al contrario con el condón para apresurar las cosas. Los brazos de Momo rodearon el cuello del chico, cerró los ojos respirando hondo durante esos momentos que sentía la punta del miembro de Katsuki en su intimidad.

Soltó pequeños quejidos ante la molestia del invasor, un gran dolor fue invasor e intento calmar aquello ante sus manos que junto a sus uñas, marcaban la espalda del contrario. La sensación iba calmándose, los leves gemidos que soltaba Momo invadían el lugar de forma silenciosa junto al rechinar de la cama que comenzaba a moverse junto a ellos. Cada golpeteo, movimiento y los besos que iban compartiendo con cada minuto que avanzaban, se volvían una sensación tan maravillosa para ambos.

Culminando ella primera, llegando al éxtasis del momento y poco después le siguió Katsuki, ambos compartiendo miradas avergonzadas por lo que había sucedido.

 **Extra:**

Todo transcurría normal en la academia, las clases habían terminado y Momo esperaba impaciente que el salón se quedara casi solo a excepción del único que igual estaba al pendiente de eso. Una vez estuvieron solos ambos, se dirigieron a la biblioteca de la escuela para poder estar un tiempo a solas.

—Ya te dije, joder —dijo Katsuki un tanto molesto—. Deja de llamarme Bakugou-san, me molesta que mi novia lo diga

—Sería extraño que te diga Katsuki de un día para otro —contesto Momo negando con la cabeza

* * *

 _El BakuMomo, se anda volviendo mi debilidad~_

 _Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
